May's Journey to Johto
by RS-V22
Summary: Unlike Misty and Dawn, May never had a side-story episode, and because of that, I never really knew what became of her after she left the Battle Frontier season, which seriously pissed me off. So, I made a slightly short fanfic about May and the events of her before-Johto journey. Has a "family" genre because of the two chapters, and Rated K 'cause the fight scenes are very mild.
1. Where has Ash Gone Now?

**MAY'S JOURNEY TO JOHTO**

Right in the Hoenn region, specifically in Petalburg City, there was a wee bit of an uproar going on in its quiet suburbs, which was nestled right into Gym Leader Norman's home.

"Now you get back here, Max!"

"No way and not a chance!" Max laughed.

May had just been about to get the last ham sandwich for breakfast when Max all but claimed it for himself. And it had all been so sudden.

It was a wild chase all over the house; in fact, it could've extended all the way to the Gym had their mother, Caroline, not interceded.

"May, Max," she chastised the squabbling siblings gently. "It's Sunday. Can't you two just get a break and enjoy the peaceful morning?"

"Max just finished my sandwich," May complained.

"What? I was hungry," Max protested.

Caroline shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't matter—I'll make plenty more if your bellies just can't seem to get enough."

"Yay," May said cheered, and sighed in relief. "I'll take the first one."

"Nope—it'll be me," Max said pointing to himself.

May stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, May...," Caroline began.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"It's been about two weeks since you last traveled with Ash...How's he doing these days?"

For that, May had no answer.

* * *

May went to the greenhouse to take a good look at her Pokémon, who all looked like they'd just finished a good breakfast themselves.

"Hey, Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Squirtle, Eevee, Munchlax, and Bulbasaur," she called to all her Pokémon.

In an automatic response to her call, all seven of her Pokémon came to her with pure joy—well, except for Munchlax, who didn't go _right_ away; he was still busy eating the fruit he'd picked up.

"Okay, guys," she said to them, "it won't be very long till we get going on a journey again."

Her Pokémon all looked at her with excitement and anticipation.

She looked away and mumbled, "Well, to be honest, the reason I've been letting us stay here longer than I'd planned was because...I didn't want Mom to miss us too much." She then glanced at her Pokémon, who gave her confused looks in return. "Sure, sure, we got home from our Hoenn journey, but just right away, we went to the Kanto region to compete for another Pokémon Contest, and that meant we only stayed for just a little while..." She trailed off, then continued in a lighter tone, "I could just remember the look on Mom's face when Max and I got home from our Kanto journey." She smiled just a little bit.

Some of her Pokémon made sympathetic sounds.

"Yeah, I know you'll miss this place, too," she whispered. "But the upside is that we'll be seeing new places, right?"

Everyone made noises of agreement.

Just then Max popped out, quite literally out of nowhere, with one of her dad, Norman's, Pokémon—Vigoroth.

"What are you doing there with all your Pokémon, May?" Max asked, deliberately scaring her.

May jumped a little in response. "Max!" she called at him, who was up on the tree and perched onto Vigoroth's back. "That wasn't funny!"

Max just shrugged and, riding on Vigoroth, hopped down from the tree to join his older sister who was just interrupted from having some kind of pep talk with her Pokémon.

"You sure didn't talk when Mom mentioned Ash," Max commented.

May looked away, no intent on speaking.

Max climbed of Vigoroth's back and scrutinized her expression. "Hey, what's with all the silence?"

May just kept staring off to space, deep in thought. Then she finally spoke. "Actually," she admitted, "I don't know what Ash got into since we'd gone, or where he's off to now..."

"Well," Max said, "I tried calling Ash through the PC two days after we arrived...but he wasn't around, his mom told me. I even tried the day after that, and the day after that day, but...nope, nothing. His mom told me he's traveling to another region."

May frowned. "She didn't know?"

"Nope, she wouldn't say. 'Just a little more time; I'll say it soon,' " he quoted Delia Ketchum.

"Oh..."

"Let's call Professor Oak—I'd been planning on calling him when my efforts to get Ash's mom to spill the beans failed today," Max said suddenly.

"Huh?" May was caught momentarily off guard by Max's sudden change of the subject.

"Come on, let's go!" Max said impatiently, grabbing his sister by the arm and steering her toward the greenhouse exit and back into their house.

"Professor Oak," Max called to the Pokémon professor into the PC, "do you know what Ash is up to or where he is?"

"His mom wouldn't tell us," May chimed in.

Professor Oak seemed deep in thought, and after a while, he grinned to himself. "Well, how much do you want to know?"

"More than you'll ever know," Max said.

"So much that Max kept calling Ash's mom every time she wouldn't fess up," May added.

"Okay, well, I'd planned to keep this a secret, too—"

"NO!" the siblings shouted together.

Professor Oak laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll fess up." Then after a pause—just to play with their impatience—he said in simple, nonchalant words, "Ash's off to the Sinnoh region now."

"_What?!"_


	2. Hariyama and Medicham's Spat

"I said what I said," he said simply, though it seemed as if he were trying hard not to laugh.

"He's off...to the _Sinnoh_ region?" Max repeated in a gasp.

"Yep. Nothing much to it; no more, no less, though I'm sure it means a lot to you two, that simple sentence. So...I gotta go!" he said suddenly with a cheery smile, and signed out of the PC.

May and Max stared at the blank screen of the PC for a solid one minute.

"The Sinnoh region," was all May said.

* * *

"So, Max," Caroline said that lunch, "have you gone off and pestered Delia again?"

"No way, Mom," Max said defensively, "this time I called Professor Oak."

"Did he have some insight on Ash's whereabouts?"

"Yeah, he did this time—tell him, May!" Max shot a look at his sister.

May looked up from her plate to see her mom and brother looking at her expectantly. "Uh, yeah," she said. "Professor Oak said Ash's off to the Sinnoh region now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but before I could even ask or say more, he said a sudden 'See you later' and signed out."

"Well," Caroline said lightly, "he's a Pokémon professor, and that means a lot of research to do. You're lucky he found time to answer your questions."

"He did sound pretty hasty," Max added.

_Ash's already gone off to start his journey,_ May said in her mind. _Shouldn't I do the same?_

"May," Caroline said, "it's already been two weeks—when are you going off to Johto?"

May didn't respond right away; her mind was off wandering, going forward to seeing her old rivals Drew, Harley, Solidad...then add to that the fact she was alone and all by herself this time...every Pokémon she could possibly encounter...

"May?"

The young Trainer looked up at her mom with a smile. "Mom, I'll be starting my journey tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" her mom repeated, mildly surprised; even Max was taken aback by the date. "Really, May?"

She nodded. "Yup—I've stayed too long, and now it's time for me to hit the road!"

Just then, their dad, Norman, arrived through the front door. "Hey, everyone!"

"Dad!" Max called with joy. "Right on time!"

"Dear," Caroline called to her husband, "I've got some news for you!"

"Huh? I just got here for two seconds and there's news for me?" Norman chuckled.

"Yes—Norman, our daughter is heading to Johto."

"Tomorrow!" Max added.

"Oh," Norman said, then looked at May. "Are you sure about this, May?"

"Of course I'm sure," May said, smiling.

* * *

The next day, May was in her room, packing her bags.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called to whoever was behind the door.

Her mom came in with a bunch of clothes with her. "May, dear, try putting these on."

She placed the folded fabrics on May's bed and turned to go out when she added, just before she closed the door. "I think it's time for a change of outfit, right?" she winked at her daughter.

"What...?" May mumbled, confused, then she gave the clothes a closer look and smiled. "Hey—new clothes!"

* * *

Later, May was at the port that had a ship departing for Johto. Her usual outfit that composed of a red shirt, white skirt, and blue bicycle shorts together with a yellow waistpack topped with a red bandana and along with that, red and yellow shoes were replaced with a sleeveless red-orange dress and black bicycle shorts, together with a green bandana, a green waistpack and red and white shoes.

Her family was there to say their goodbyes.

"Remember to call home every once in a while and tell us how you're doing," her mom said.

"Sure, Mom, I will," May said.

"We'll be supporting you all the way," her dad said.

"I'll be watching on TV!" Max added.

May nodded. "Thanks, guys." Then she looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for the boat to set sail. "Oh! I better get going!"

She quickly got on board just in time for the boat to blow its horn and depart. She looked at her family and shouted, "Bye, everyone—Mom, Dad, Max!" She waved at them; they waved back.

When her family completely disappeared into view, she looked at the sky and at the flock of Taillow that were soaring above.

"I wonder if this was how Ash felt whenever he goes off to a new region all by himself," May muttered, smiling at the Taillow flock.

Then she let all her Pokémon out. "Come on out, you guys!"

Every one of her Pokémon—Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Munchlax, and Eevee—were all looking at May with the same look of excitement and anticipation that must have been on her face all morning.

"Okay, guys," she said to all her Pokémon, "looks like we're off to the Johto region!"

All her Pokémon cheered in excitement.

"We'll be seeing new places, battling new rivals, probably running into the old ones too, then there's new Contest challenges!"

Louder cheers!

May laughed with their excitement and looked ahead at their destination. "All right—Johto, here we come—What the?!"

May gasped as she saw heard an uproar coming from the ship's lower deck. Frantically, she turned to her Pokémon. "What was that? Let's go check it out!"

Her Pokémon all nodded in agreement, and they followed their Trainer to check on what had just happened.

Running to the lower deck, they saw a couple of men, a Medicham and a Hariyama. The Hariyama closed in on the Medicham to deliver an attack.

"Hariyama, stop!" one of them called to the Hariyama; he was probably the Pokémon's Trainer.

The Hariyama didn't seem to notice or hear its Trainer, as it continued to attack the Medicham; but this time, the latter managed to dodge and deliver a counterstrike.

"You, too, Medicham, that's enough!" the other man called to the Pokémon, most likely its Trainer, just like the first one.

Just like the Hariyama, the Medicham didn't seem to hear its Trainer as well, as it continued to focus solely on attacking the opposing Pokémon.

"What happened?" May asked.

The man who was Hariyama's Trainer answered. "Just a while ago, Hariyama and I were exploring the lower deck of the ship—you know, for fun—when we bumped into a Medicham and its Trainer. At first, it was going fine—it started out friendly between those two."

"But one time, it was time for us to go back to the upper deck for a snack, but Hariyama, he...," the man who was Medicham's Trainer trailed off, then continued, "he tripped—he probably didn't see his own feet; can't say I blame him—and he accidentally knocked over Medicham, and...Well, you know that as a Fighting-Type Pokémon, he wouldn't take _that_ lying down..."

"He attacked the Hariyama, thinking that he'd done it on purpose, and Hariyama didn't like it one bit, and so...Yeah, you know the rest..."

"We tried to stop them, but nothing happened—we even tried putting them back in their Pokéballs, but they popped back out! The whole fight thing is too deep to be stopped by simply putting the Pokémon back in their balls."

May frowned. "What do we do now?"

"I've been thinking of wearing them out—that way we'll be able to get them to listen, but it won't be easy."

May just hatched an idea. "Can I help? Maybe I"—she stopped to look at her Pokémon and rephrased her words—"or maybe 'we' can help out!"

The man who was Hariyama's Trainer smiled. "Thanks, miss...?"

"I'm May and these are my Pokémon—Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Munchlax and Eevee." She gestured at each of her Pokémon, who all made their noises of hellos in response.

"Hi, I'm Stephen."

"And I'm Robbie," the man who was Medicham's Trainer said.

"Okay, how are we going to...wear them out?" May wondered aloud.

The three huddled closer and Stephen whispered, "Look, this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

May, Stephen and Robbie hid behind the crates and waited for even the tiniest hole in Hariyama and Medicham's fight.

Finally, after a few seconds, the two Pokémon slid inches apart from each other, which was a relief for the Trainers since those two have been _so_ close for the last few minutes.

"Now's our chance," May whispered joyfully, then took out three of her Pokémon for the moment. "Come on out, Blaziken, Skitty and Squirlte!"

After a flash of light, her three Pokémon came out, all pumped up and ready to fight.

It worked—Hariyama and Medicham stopped cold, looking all three of May's Pokémon, speechless.

May didn't waste a fragment of a second as she launched her first assault right away. "Skitty, use Blizzard!"

Immediately, the Kitten Pokémon let loose a cruel gust of ice-cold wind all over the place, resulting to a frozen Medicham...

But Hariyama was still standing strong.

"What the—?" May stuttered, shocked.

"It's Hariyama's ability, which is Thick Fat; it reduces the damage of Ice and Fire type moves," Stephen explained.

May struggled to think fast—she counted for both to be out; since Medicham was the only one frozen, he'd be clear on the advantage—so, without missing a beat, she quickly blurted, "Blaziken, Fire Spin!"

Just as quick as the order, Blaziken sprung into action and entrapped Hariyama in a ring of fire. The Arm Thrust Pokémon blanched at the flames that surrounded him.

"Yes," Robbie hissed joyfully. "It may not do much to Hariyama but that's good enough—now, May, remember what I planned."

May nodded. "Sure do! Now, Squirtle, use—"

Before May could execute a command for her Squirtle—and before Squirtle could even tense for carrying out an attack—Hariyama managed to break free from the Fire Spin and launch a multiple Arm Thrust attack on Squirtle and Skitty.

"_No!"_ May cried.

Stephen watched with wide-eyed shock. Robbie gasped an "oh no!" while looking at the two Pokémon that were seriously down.

"Squirtle! Skitty!" May gasped. Then she turned to face Hariyama. "The plan can't fail _now_….Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

In response to not just his Trainer's words, but also to Squirtle and Skitty's downfall, Blaziken launched a powerful flaming kick straight at Hariyama, which caused the latter to fall back.

May knew she needed more than just Blaziken to stop Hariyama, but now Skitty and Squirtle were down for the—

Wait, what's this?

Squirtle seems to be getting up, and…

May, Stephen and Robbie all watched, flabbergasted, as a change began to take place in Squirlte's form.


	3. Squirtle Finally Evolves!

A blinding light enveloped Squirtle's entire being.

The three Trainers all shut their eyes for the split second since the light had taken place.

Then came their astounded murmurs:

"Is Squirtle…?" May asked.

"Yes…," Robbie answered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Squirtle's"—Stephen paused, then continued—"evolving!"

(**Note to readers:** I'd always wondered what happened to May's Squirtle—it seemed that it was left unexplained; she left the _Battle Frontier_season with a Squirtle, then when she returned in the _Battle Dimension_ season, Squirtle had already evolved into a Wartortle. So, I just guessed how and where Squirtle evolved.)

After the light was gone, the three opened their eyes just in time to see, not a Squirtle, but a newly-evolved Wartortle!

"Squirtle—I mean, Wartortle! You evolved!" May squealed with excitement.

Wartortle grinned.

May looked away from her Pokémon just in time to see Hariyama about to close in on another attack on Wartortle.

"Not _this_ time!" May said. "Wartortle, use Ice beam!"

Wartortle unleashed an icy zap straight from its mouth and managed to freeze Hariyama on the legs.

"Great!" Stephen hissed in excitement.

Immediately, May went on straight to her next. "Blaziken, use Peck!"

Using the power of its beak, Blaziken pecked on and on to Hariyama. And, since it happened to be a Flying type move, it affected Hariyama far more than any of the attacks earlier; he fell back.

May jumped up with joy, and saw Skitty get up as well, recovering from the early blow.

"Great—this is going out better! Now, Skitty"—she looked to see Medicham finally thaw out from the ice and quickly changed the direction of the path of her attack command—"use Doubleslap on Medicham!"

Right away, the Kitten Pokémon jumped toward Medicham and slapped its tail repetitively at Medicham.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on Medicham; Wartortle, use Rapid Spin on Hariyama!"

Pumped up and tense, Blaziken launched a massive uppercut on Hariyama while Wartortle withdrew itself into its shell and rammed toward Medicham.

Exhausted from the constant stream of blows, the two Fighting type Pokémon finally fainted.

"It's finally over," Robbie whispered.

"Yeah, thank goodness," Stephen agreed.

"Yay," May cheered.

* * *

After some short minutes of waiting in the ship's clinic, the three Trainers were there with their Pokémon.

"Now, Hariyama, Medicham was only being defensive—it's not his fault he mistook your trip for an attack," Stephen scolded to his Pokémon.

"And you, Medicham—you shouldn't be so quick to judge; Hariyama didn't mean it," Robbie said sternly to his Pokémon.

Hariyama and Medicham made mumbled noises of apology to their Trainers. Then they faced each other and made noises that clearly sounded like an apology to each other.

"Good, looks like that's all sorted out," May said in the relief that it was finally over.

"Thanks, May, for helping us out," Stephen said, grateful.

"No problem," May said, smiling. "After all, it was worth it—Squirtle managed to evolve!"

"Yeah, I guess it _was_ worth it," Robbie agreed. "By the way, you're off to the Johto region, too since you're off in this ship?"

"Yep, I'm off to enter the Johto Pokémon Contests and enter the Grand Festival!"

"Well, good luck on your Johto adventures and your up and coming Pokémon Contests, May."

"Thanks!"

* * *

The ship blew out a horn that indicated that it was getting closer to the Johto region. May looked toward the forming figure on the sea, all of her Pokémon with lit-up grins that were just as vital as hers was.

"There's the Johto region, guys!"

All her Pokémon made noises of excitement.

"Johto, here we come!"

Finally, the ship stopped by Johto's port, and laid its anchor in the water.

And as soon as the ship opened its doors and put down the stairs, May, together with all her Pokémon, went out, anticipating their new adventure in a new region.

**-The End-**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Seriously, people, **stop wondering if this is the end of the story**. I'm pretty much sure you can understand the "The End" written. What were you guys expecting? That I'd, what, narrate May's Johto experiences? The story is called "May's _Journey to Johto_" and **NOT** "May's _Johto Journey_."

Believe me, those are two _very different things_. -_-

It's called "May's Journey _to_ Johto" because it talks about what May will do before and on her way to the Johto region. If I were gonna make a story about May on her _new Johto journey_, then I should've called it "May's Johto Journey" instead.

I hope _that_ will make it clear to you guys.


End file.
